Four Lambos
by Kd Zeal
Summary: Very much pwp. Red Alert, the Twins, and Breakdown. Smut. Short and sweet.


I thought it would be a fun idea to get the four lambos together. This is the result. Breakdown really wants me to make a longer story of this... glares And yes, I know I should work on the sequel for Madness. I am. Seriously.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. I don't own any of them. And this is basically pure g1, for the record.

Oh, starting from Sides' thoughts about great kisser, my sisters started helping, Xobit Prime was Sideswipe and Loki played Sunstreaker.

* * *

They stared at each other, each wishing the other would look away, each too paranoid to take their eyes from an enemy. One white and red with blue optics, one white and blue with red optics, both Lamborghinis, both paranoid as all pit. It was a good match, and Sunstreaker wasted no time in pointing that out to his twin.

"Get rid of them, and we MIGHT be able to talk!" the white and blue spoke first, Breakdown motioning to the other two Lamborghinis in the room.

"Like I'd leave myself unprotected with you!" Red Alert was just as vehement in his stance.

Breakdown's fist met the table, "I'd be just as unprotected, you paranoid glitch!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started laughing at that. "Even the 'cons know you're paranoid, Red!" Sideswipe finally managed to say.

"He's no better!" Red Alert pointed at Breakdown, who flinched as three pairs of blue optics looked at him.

"Stop LOOKING at me!" the white and blue Decepticon whimpered, forcing himself not to look away.

Sunstreaker took a step forward, darkly amused at how easy it was to torment the mech. Surprisingly, it was Red Alert who stopped him, putting a hand out and motioning the yellow twin away. "Come on, Breakdown. You were left all alone after that battle, even your own gestalt left you. We're not going to hurt you, so will you at least tell us WHY everyone left you?" The fire-car spoke quietly, soothingly.

"They didn't leave me," Breakdown answered, sounding almost surprised, baffled that anyone could think such a thing. "They're my gestalt."

"Then why'd we find you alone?" Sunstreaker asked.

For a moment, Breakdown's face was pure panic, terror... and then he laughed, long enough that the other three Lamborghinis worried for his sanity, thin as it had ever been. "Autobots! So innocent, so direct! I forgot... how easy it could be..." With a smug grin, he stood, walked around the table. "No harm will come to you... let me do this one thing, and I'll tell you why you found me alone."

Red Alert backed up, and silently the two twins stepped in front of him, shielding him from the suddenly confident Decepticon. "What are you doing?" Sunstreaker growled, glaring at Breakdown.

Red optics in an orange-red face looked at Sunstreaker, Breakdown considering how to answer, or if he even would. Finally he nodded, but his gaze shifted to lock with Red Alert's cerulean. "I want my equal."

For a moment, time seemed to stop, and then Red Alert touched both twins, moving them away. Stepping forward, both white mechs flinched as the motion brought them into arm's reach. As Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched in amazement, the two mechs reached for each other, shaking all the while. Finally, when right hands rested on hips and left on shoulders, Red Alert asked, "Are they going to watch?"

"They join or they leave," Breakdown answered in a snarl, pulling Red Alert closer with a clatter of metal.

"Ah... what?" Sideswipe asked, silencing his brother with a look. "Hey, we aren't just leaving..."

"Then you join," Red Alert pronounced as though it were the most logical, rational, obvious thing in the universe. And then, as thought to prove it, he moved his left hand from Breakdown's shoulder to Sunstreaker's arm, yanking the yellow Lamborghini closer to cut off the surprised cry with a kiss.

Sideswipe looked at Red Alert and his twin in confusion before looking over to meet optics as red as his own chassis. Exactly when had the two masters of paranoia decided they were going to interface, and when had the twins gotten included? Breakdown was looking at him impatiently, and with a soft cycling of vents, Sideswipe decided he might as well give in to the odd events. Stepping closer, he wasn't surprised when a blue-trimmed arm pulled him closer, or when dermaplates met his own.

Breakdown, almost surprisingly, knew quite well how to kiss. And he wanted to be in control... well, why not? He and Red Alert already seemed to be taking lead of this encounter, and Sideswipe found he didn't really want to challenge that. Sunstreaker was having a similar revelation, but he refused to allow Red Alert to simply take what he wanted.

"Wait a moment," Breakdown broke the kiss to order Sideswipe. Before the red mech could figure out what was meant, the Decepticon had turned and... helped Red Alert force Sunstreaker to the floor? Sunstreaker had no time to react, and Sideswipe was too confused as Breakdown proceeded to kiss any sense out of the yellow Lamborghini and Red Alert dug into seams. At Sunstreaker's muffled yelp of pleasure, Sideswipe moved automatically, kneeling and running a hand up a yellow leg.

The two white mechs looked at each other, and then Sideswipe was likewise pushed to the floor, laying half-on his no-longer-fighting twin. Words weren't needed, the two paranoid white mechs encouraging the twins to focus more on each other. Sideswipe let his brother take control, he could never do other than submit to his golden twin.

Red Alert and Breakdown watched the twins for a short while, though they indulged their own touches, often mimicking the caresses Sunstreaker gave to Sideswipe. They were, after all, all the same model, Lamborghini Countach, and it was quickly apparent that Sunstreaker knew what he was doing. Same model... but different mechs.

Trailing a hand across Breakdown's thigh armor, Red Alert moved, pushing Sunstreaker out of the way so he could kiss Sideswipe.

Things should, by now, have stopped surprising him… all of this was just so far out. He would also never have considered that Red Alert was a good kisser, scratch that a GREAT kisser. Whining into the SCO's mouth he submitted, there really was nothing else to do and he liked submitting… he really, mm really liked it!

Moaning softly Sunstreaker tried to focus on forming words but quickly gave up, the feeling of his twin rubbing against his leg and Breakdown kissing him was just too much! He reached out and dug his fingers into Breakdown's seams while searching for a sensor node he knew would drive Sideswipe wild, arching up against the Decepticon on top of him with a mewl.

Breakdown smirked as Sunstreaker dug into him, normal paranoid fear quieted by the knowledge that he was with his equal, it had already been proven that they could subdue Sunstreaker. And it was hard to fear anyone while they made such needy noises, he would have to get more from the yellow Lamborghini... For the moment, Breakdown ignored Red Alert, tracing Sunstreaker's body with hands and dermaplates, deliberately searching out the vulnerable areas, it felt so good to have this insane frontliner at his mercy.

Red Alert purred, watching Breakdown with Sunstreaker while exploring Sideswipe. He was afraid, how could he not be afraid, he was helping an enemy subdue and learn all the weak points of two of the Autobot's best fighters. And it felt right, good, proper... Pulling Breakdown from his study, the white and red brought the white and blue into another heated kiss.

He was in the center of a tangle of hot chassis, none of them were really concentrating on him for long at a time but that was okay, the situation, so unexpected, and the actual domination that he was subjected to left him with heaving vents. He wanted to touch but the only one he dared to do it to were Sunny… the other two… well he imagined that they would let him know what was expected from him, both seemed to take to leading easily…

Sunstreaker moaned again, dipping his hand even deeper into his twin's armor and pinching another sensor node. His other hand continued its other touches, determined to make Breakdown squirm in pleasure… as he himself was doing under the assault of the Decepticon's talented hands and glossa. "Don't… don't ruin my paint!" the yellow Autobot snarled, but it was only half-heartedly, the pleasure slightly dampening his normal vanity.

Smirk still in place, Breakdown did just that, the plea too good to ignore. Scratching at Sunstreaker hard enough to mar the paint, the Decepticon looked down amused, with lust-filled optics. Red Alert was tugging at him, just fine, he would let the Autobot's Security Officer have some fun with the yellow warrior... In the meantime, he would explore a red chassis, so like and unlike the yellow...

There was so much going on… he kept expecting someone's hands on him, someone kissing him only to find that it was someone else entirely or worse that they stopped touching him like now. Sunny was there still but he was a greedy glitch now, he wanted the others to pay attention to him, no longer contend to just be near them. A whine broke from his vocalizer when someone, Red Alert?, began stroking his plating focusing his optics on his new assailant, a surge of heat shot through him half arousal half battle lust, as he realized that it was Breakdown. The Decepticon was sinfully good!

Snarling like a rogue beast Sunstreaker shot up to attack Breakdown, hands scraping along the Decepticon's chest plates while causing pleasure with a thin line of pain. "How DARE you scratch my paint!!" he thundered, snarling again while twisting his fingers between the plates to press against sensor nodes he found there, slamming more pained pleasure into the Decepticon.

"Red Alert...?" Breakdown drawled, not that he didn't LIKE the sensations Sunstreaker was causing, but he was threatening their dominance, something that could not be allowed.

The white and red Lamborghini responded do the Decepticon's request. "I agree," he said pleasantly as he slammed the vain twin to the ground again. Forcing his hands into seams, he set about making sure that Sunstreaker wouldn't attempt to wrest power from them again, "WE are in charge here, Breakdown and I. Try not to forget again!"

Secure in the fact that his assailant was being properly disciplined, Breakdown again turned to Sideswipe, lavishing attention on the red twin. He was behaving, he was being so good... Taking a red hand in his own, the Decepticon pressed it to his armor and gifted Sideswipe with a kiss.

For once he found his twin's aggression annoying, it was not aimed at him that was certainly part of his less the charitable feelings but… most of it had to do with Breakdown. The Decepticon Lamborghini was drawing him like a magnet, rousing every fight instinct in him and every caress he received from the blue hands felt like fire… pleasure fire.

Crying out and almost screaming Sunstreaker found he not only liked the newest side to Red Alert, he LOVED it! He was almost always dominant with his twin but getting dominated was so much fun as well… not that he'd admit it anytime soon. And Red Alert's hands… they were so good! Why hadn't they noticed how wonderful their fellow Lamborghini was before? The yellow twin's musings were cut off by a particularly sensitive node being not only stroked but pinched as well, sending him to new and higher levels of bliss.

Sunstreaker had stopped fighting their dominance, though he seemed to like the line of pain... Red Alert rewarded his submission, nuzzling, stroking and licking. Glancing over, he could see Breakdown with Sideswipe, Sideswipe who was so reactive in such a different way than Sunstreaker... Sunstreaker was going to be mad when this was over, and Breakdown would be out of reach by then, he'd take his frustrations out on the security officer... Red optics met his, and then the white Lamborghinis were kissing, the kiss wiping away Red Alert's concern.

"Soon," the Decepticon murmured, breaking the kiss. He saw comprehension and eagerness in the optics of the one he had claimed as his equal, and smiled in return. The white and blue Decepticon returned his attention to the red twin, they needed the twins out of their minds for this to work, out of their minds and simply responding, doing what words and touch directed them too. The red twin wouldn't be a problem, the yellow might be, well, they had time yet, trust his equal to make it happen...

He eagerly used the new freedom, stroking over Breakdown's armor with fascinated relish he was so much like them… he could even feel that the Decepticon took great care of himself, not a detectable blemish on the armor.

Moaning, Sunstreaker arched against the talented hands rubbing soothingly against his armor, quelling his anger at his paint being scratched. But he wanted more of the pain too… wanted to be hurt and forced into something uncomfortable… Trying to free his hands the yellow mech reached out to try and fight back again, get punished and forced again… loving the challenge of it. Maybe he could get it again too, do something to push Red Alert over the edge and make him punish Sunstreaker again, get more fun from the paranoid mech.

Yeah... Sunstreaker had liked the pain. Well, Red Alert couldn't see any real reason not to give the yellow twin what he wanted, and it was clear he wanted it, he was challenging again, and he KNEW what would happen if he challenged them... Clawing at side nodes, he licked at Sunstreaker's chest, making it obvious where this was going.

Breakdown arched a little, squirmed into the touches, let Sideswipe see that he was doing well. The Decepticon demanded obedience, but he could be free with rewards, and Sideswipe deserved one. "Do you know what we are going to do, do you realise... do you care? I came here to claim my equal... you just get to watch, participate even..." Words spilled from his dermaplates, Breakdown nuzzling and stroking. He could feel Red Alert's optics on him, and his spark gave a pulse, he didn't mind his paranoid other's gaze on him.

"C-care? Should I… when I want it?" He had not really meant to say it like that but for some reason he found it easy to just say it like it was, there was no need to play 'hard to get' or be coy… no need to pretend to be something other than he was.

Sharp cries of pain and pleasure spilled from Sunstreaker's mouth and he arched against the glossa caressing him, touching him, making him feel so good… "More," he demanded shortly, optics piercing into the mech on top of him.

"You don't GET to demand," Red Alert reminded, but he didn't really care too much. "But..." he shivered at Sunstreaker's look and glanced over at Breakdown.

The Decepticon didn't seem to be paying any attention, bending down and nuzzling at Sideswipes' neck joint. "I think it's time then..." he murmured in the red twin's audio, reaching for the clasps. Hum, he didn't have to worry about this one... Red Alert might not be so lucky... "Keep your twin's hands OFF my equal."

How in the pit did the Decepticon expect him to do that? He was not in a position to do anything! But well… :Stop fighting or neither of us will get anything! ...and I am so close I'll ruin your spare paint cans if I don't get an overload, daffodil.: he did not sound especially threatening since he was almost lost in bliss from having his clasps fondled.

:You do that and I'LL torture you with no overload for WEEKS: Sunstreaker growled, but became compliant seconds later, stopping his struggles and going limp. Doing a very UN-Sunstreaker thing the yellow mech moaned and started begging when he realized that Red Alert had his hands on his chest-plate clasps…

Whatever Breakdown had done, it seemed to have worked, Sunstreaker suddenly going utterly compliant under Red Alert. The white and red Lamborghini whimpered a little when the sweet moaning began, Sunstreaker was begging him... And Red Alert gave in, opening the yellow twin gently, shaking from fear as the strange situation came closer to completion.

"Very good," Breakdown's praise was gentle as the challenging twin finally submitted. Sideswipe had never been anything but submissive in this meeting, once it had gotten started, and so he deserved the gentleness with which the Decepticon bared him.

His vocalizer muted out and he ached against the hands opening his chest plates so very gently, it was not like he didn't like some force because he really did but the gentleness at this point so near his overload was more teasing then force would have been. "I don't care… please I need…" He spoke out loud and over the bond not sure who he was telling off or begging for more.

Unable to help himself Sunstreaker reached up and ran his hand along Red Alert's leg, other hand touching his twin. "You two too…" he moaned, arching up against the mech on top of him… but then immediately falling back, held down with one hand from the CSO. Oh, Red Alert was going to pay later! And he was going to LOVE it if Sunny had anything to say about it too! The yellow Lamborghini would tie his fellow red and white lambo down and slowly torture him, holding a overload right out in front of him tantalizingly just as he was doing to them now…

One hand was enough to keep Sunstreaker down, remind him to keep to his place as Red Alert turned to Breakdown. The Decepticon was already turning for him, not needing to keep Sideswipe pinned. Both white mechs were shaking badly, clearly afraid again for all the control they showed, as they reached, opened each other with low whimpers and frightened eagerness.

It was strange to see the Decepticon interact with Red Alert, but then seeing Red dominate his fierce brother was just as weird. Right now he just wanted Breakdown, he was more than ready to beg but something kept him silent, watching avidly as they caressed each other and their chest plates opened… he whimpered brokenly at the sight…

Mewling, Sunstreaker rubbed his body against the hand still holding him down, needing some form of movement. The yellow mech was never one for staying still and with the heated energy coming from the others around him it was next to impossible… but then he caught the sight of Red Alert and Breakdown opening each other and froze, going completely still while making more soft mewling sounds of excitement and need from the tenderness the paranoid mechs showed and Sideswipe's whimper.

Tenderly, carefully, the two white mechs moved the twins together. Breakdown hadn't at first intended to share in this manner, when he convinced his gestalt to leave him so he could know Red Alert at least one, he hadn't considered anyone else included. But then Sideswipe had decided they would stay, Red Alert had accept it... Breakdown shook, terrified... no, THEY would be in control of this merge, maybe not he by himself, but Red Alert knew, he understood, he would HELP. He would help, for once the paranoid Decepticon trusted someone not himself.

Gentleness… He wasn't as surprised as the first time but still this was not what he had expected from a 'con, he could match fierceness even liked to play with the borderline between pain and pleasure. This he did not really know how to deal with or rather how to respond to it when it came from an enemy, someone he routinely met in battle, had pounded into the ground on more than one occasion, Primus the 'con was HOT! And so, so good…

Why couldn't they DO something?! Anything!! Sunstreaker moaned and whimpered, writhing and begging for a end to the torment watching the two white mechs was causing. His fingers dug into the floor under him before the red mech reached out and stroked his twin, NEEDING to do SOMETHING to keep from exploding and attacking Red Alert to get the overload he was so desperately close to.

Another meeting of carmine and cyan optics and then the paranoids moved, pushing the twins together so that their sparks touched before bending to join them, four sparks meeting amidst moaning and whimpering and pleas and flat terror. Red Alert moaned, let Breakdown take control with his support.

Merging had not been foremost in his processor but he happily submitted to it, feeling the well known burning brush of his other half before they were joined by two new sparks. Oh, it was pleasurable, it was beyond anything the twins had tried… sure they had shared lovers before but never two at a time.

"More please?!"

With a loud cry Sunstreaker answered his twin, reaching out and running his hands everywhere he could touch before the two white mechs could get to the red twin and take over. He needed to answer Sideswipe's cries, needed to take care of him…

Breakdown caught the yellow hands while Red Alert sent the strange fear-tinged pleasure to them all. And then they each bent and kissed the twin they could reach, running hands freely across same-model bodies. More, Sideswipe has asked, more would be given, pleasure sweeping away fear, driving them closer and closer to the edge.

So overwhelming he was not sure where he began or ended in the merge and he did not care either, he felt fear… no the fear was not his or… maybe? It did not take that long before even the concept of 'I' was erased and there was left only 'we' and pleasure. Ever building, ever threatening to crash down upon them… they wanted it and yet all strove to make the dam hold for just a little longer, to reach an even higher peak to fall from…

Whimpering as his hands were grabbed the yellow twin mewled, grinding his body against the other near him… they were so close! They wanted it SO badly but… it stayed just out of reach… Sunstreaker was impatient, that was more than a little obvious and Primus, was it coming out even more just then! Warbled begging cries spilled from him, some not even real words, just keens and moans.

The sheer level of neediness coming from the twins was... well, it was delicious, actually. And not at all frightening. With intense, deep satisfaction, Breakdown revved his engine, loud, strong, and HARD. Vibrations, normally lethal, destructive, traveled through the three other Lamborghinis, bringing only more pleasure, and triggering... Red Alert went first, crying out as overload hit him, his pleasure dragging the others over the edge. Breakdown followed, fear and want and need sweeping him away.

The overload made him feel small, storm tossed, ripped apart and put together again… it was glorious! The power of it all, the fact that all the others were dominant personalities, Sideswipe had never been happier, giving up anything that the others might possibly want, anything there was even the barest hint of them needing. He was screaming at the top of his vocalizer and not caring one bit about it, about who heard or saw…

Echoing, his voice just as loud as his twin's, Sunstreaker writhed under the assaulting pleasure of the shared overload, he wouldn't have cared if it was just him and Sideswipe and Primus be damned if he didn't go with his twin and care at that point! ...if that even made sense… but he didn't care about that either...! it just felt so good! So wonderful, so needed!

When it was over, the white Lamborghinis, in a display as rare as everything else in this encounter, lay limp over the twins, shivering faintly from after-effects and fear. There was a vague feel of 'what now' mingling with light shock, and a strong enjoyment, a desire to just stay there... Breakdown ended it, sitting up and closing himself before helping Red Alert do the same. "I was 'left' alone so that you would find me, bring me here... so that this very thing could happen." Nodding slightly at Red Alert, the Decepticon stood and went to the door, opening it and leaving before the twins could even think to stop him. Red Alert watched silently, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

So... yeah. Please leave a review!!


End file.
